Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!
by Gummadoon Fanatic
Summary: COMPLETE - Boredom tortures the young souls of Hitomi and Kotori, so now it is up to them alone to find a way to annoy their friends and cause havoc once more. Enjoy and read if you dare!
1. Default Chapter

Wake up call!

Part I

The sun rose high in the sky, and the light, lightened across the horizon, as it filtered though a certain window, in Gummadoon. 

Hitomi groaned, and she flung her left arm, over her eyes, and rolled over, it was too early to be up in her opinion, then OOF!.

"OW!" said Hitomi "What was that for?" said Hitomi, and she looked up to see Kotori had pounced on her, just when she was waking up.

"Ah, Come on, wakey, wakey, time to rise and shine" said Kotori with high amusement, and stood by the door.

"WHY, you little!" said Hitomi.

"Yikes!" said Kotori scared, and charged out the door, with Hitomi hot on her heels.

"Get back here you coward!" Hitomi all but bellowed down the corridor as she chased after Kotori, still in her PJ's.

Hitomi had completely forgotten that she was wearing them, and was only to focused, on getting Kotori, and showing her a thing or two.

"At least I know when to be one" shouted back Kotori, and ran out the Tower, and into the open in the morning sunlight, as she ran passed a few of the residents.

"Well, at least you admit it" said Hitomi and continued to run after Kotori as she too ran out of the tower after her, then stopped short, when she suddenly looked down and realised what she was wearing.

Her cheeks going suddenly very warm, turned red, as she blushed furiously, and ran back into the Tower, before slowing down to a walk, all the while she could hear Kotori laughter.

"R..ran…out i..in u…your…PJ's, Hitomi,…what next?" laughed Kotori, and ran off before Hitomi decided to blow off some steam and literally kill her, and was rather content with where her head was right now.

Marching along the corridors of the Tower, gummi residents would of quickly moved out of Hitomi's way. Her face, it was one of pure thunder, she was tensed, that much was obvious, but lucky there were no residents in the corridor, all of them were either still in bed, or outside. 

Walking along, her eyes casted on the floor, and her chin resting on her chest, her hands also balled into tight fists, she began cursing Kotori's name, with every word and language so knew. She didn't know where she was walking except to go back to her room, when smack she collided with something hard.

Usually she would have fallen on her backside, with the force and impact, but instead she felt someone grab her around the waist, and pull her towards them.

"Hitomi"

Hitomi opened her eyes, at the familiar deep voice, and shivered slightly at it, only one person she knew could ever do that…Sir Plucki.

"As pleasing as this is, you should watch where you are walking, lass" he said, smiling down at her, as he held her close to him.

Hitomi felt her cheeks burn again, and go red again, and she bowed her head to try and cover it, not again, that's twice now in less than an hour that she had blushed, talk about ruddy embarrassing, Kotori is defiantly dead meat when she finds her.

Feeling suddenly extremely warm, Hitomi stepped out of his embrace, and thanked him, then she noticed the amusement in his eyes, she blushed again, and passing him, she then legged it back to her room, all the while she could hear him chuckling as he watched her go.

Running into her room, and shutting it behind her with a slam, Hitomi bolted the door. One hand over her heart, Hitomi then slid down the door, panting, and trying to regain her breath. 

This was defiantly not her day, she'd already been embarrassed three times this morning, oh why her, why couldn't it be Kotori, she didn't mind her pride being hurt, or to be embarrassed, knowing her she'd probably consider it a compliment.

Her thoughts then turned back to one in particular knight. She had defiantly been embarrassed there; walking around in her PJ's then crashing into him, was defiantly not a good thing. But also by the fact he seemed to be enjoying it, and finding all this amusing, whilst she on the other hand did not, though of course she didn't mind being in his strong arms, first thing in the morning, before training.

Shaking her head, getting rid of her thoughts, Hitomi then stood, and taking a shower, and after drying herself then got dressed into some fresh clothes, ready to participate in some training and she grabbed her sword. Sheathing it on her back, Hitomi then grabbed the doorknob, then flung open the door on its hinges just as one of the knights was about to knock.

"Yes" stated Hitomi.

"M'lady, my captain would like to know, should you be joining him, in training" he said.

This was one of the knights Hitomi had seen around Gummadoon, and so therefore hardly having seen him, she didn't know his name.

"Of course" she said, and marched straight passed the knight, onwards to the training grounds.

Walking along the corridors, fully armed with all her weapons, Hitomi was about to step foot in the training grounds, when her face lit up, and her eyes darkened.

"Gotcha" whispered Hitomi to herself, and beamed with glee at seeing Kotori in the middle of the training grounds.

Hitomi beamed, as she walked into the training grounds, and noticed Kotori looking at her with a rather worried and frightened look, and serve her right; she had every right to be scared, this time.

Kotori looked at Hitomi, scared, she didn't trust her, uh, uh, not this time, especially when she was grinning like an idiot, and her eyes had gone significantly darker, with an evil and mischievous like glint to them.

"What?" said Hitomi as she reached her.

"I don't trust you" Kotori replied.

 "What me" said innocently, and placing her hand over her heart, and pulled a fake look of hurt.

"Yes, you, your up to something, I can tell" replied Kotori.

However the three knights standing beside them, smiled with amusement, they had known from the first moment Hitomi stepped foot into the training grounds she was up to something. It was not like her, to come walking in with a sudden grin on her face, and a glint in her eyes, they knew, but just kept quiet.

"Well, are we just gonna stand here, Kotori, or are we actually go and train" said Hitomi with a hint of amusement.

"Uh, … yeah, I guess" stuttered Kotori, then followed after Hitomi, not liking this one bit, and regretted waking Hitomi up that morning.

Climbing onto the beams, and the spinals begin to spin, the two girls then took up their weapon, Kotori her sword, and Hitomi with one of the spare training staff's.

Now alone, the knights having too left to do there own duty, the two girls then began to train, until Hitomi then held the staff in just one hand and blocked all of Kotori's blow, deciding now would be best to take her plan into action.

"Ah, come on Kotori, your not even trying" said Hitomi jokingly, deliberately trying to get Kotori annoyed.

"Hmph" said Kotori, and increased her agility and strength, but Hitomi still kept blocking them with one hand.

"Sure, you don't need to be re-trained"

"I'm perfectly sure"

"Really sure"

"Really"

"Really, really sure"

That's it, that was the last of Kotori's patience, and she lashed out Hitomi, no one dared question her about her training, or fighting skills, not even Hitomi, friend or not.

Hitomi smiled, daringly, and gestured with her hands, to come forward.

"Bring it on" she said.

Kotori now angry, her training being insulted, charged at Hitomi without a second thought, but Hitomi jumped and twirled in the air above her, whilst she went stumbling forward, and nearly into the spinning is she hadn't stopped when she did, only a step away from being knocked by them. Turning around, sword in hand, she faced Hitomi again, whom by now was grinning from ear to ear, Kotori stood her ground, then somersaulted and charged at Hitomi who just stood there, not moving so much as an inch, even when she drew closer to her.

Then just as was about to swipe at her, Hitomi then reacted and swung the staff, knocking the sword from Kotori's hand, and sending her backwards into the spinning things as it took her, and swung her around. 

"Aaaahhhhh" screamed Kotori, becoming dizzy, and turning slightly green.

Hitomi then turned around and laughed at the sight of Kotori, well serve her right. She'll live.

Swung off the spinning things, Kotori then went sailing through the air, and smack straight into a wall, Hitomi flinching and shuddering with laughter and mock sympathy as Kotori fell from smacking the wall, and landed on a unicorn with such a sudden impact, it whinnied and kicked her off, as she fell into the fountains, now completely drenched. 

Hitomi couldn't help now, but release the bubbling sensation in her stomach rise, as she brought her hand to her mouth, pretending to be in mock shock, since all three knights had turned to look at her, then Kotori, but what they didn't realise was that she was actually biting into the sleeve of her tunic, trying not to laugh out loud. 

Kotori climbing out the fountain with the help of the knights, looked around not at all happy, and was even more so when she saw that Hitomi had disappeared. She knew why Hitomi had done that; it was so she could get back at her for this morning when she woke up. Waving the knights off Kotori stomped along the training grounds, having every intention of getting changed, as she left wet footsteps behind her. But what she didn't notice or realise if she had listen was Hitomi laughing not too far away.

END OF PART I

PART II COMING SOON!


	2. Never Let Kotori Cook!

Never Let Kotori Cook

PART II

A trial of smoke lingered and drifted among the room, and eventually disappeared out the window towards the training grounds. A moderately loud bang then sounded, and Kotori turned around and placed the spoon down on the workbench. Leaning forward she smelled at what she'd cooked, then grabbing a towel she lifted it off the stove and placed it on the side.

***

Meanwhile in the training, Hitomi fought against Sir Blastus, when he floored her, she had just managed to dodge his next blow, and stand back up on her feet, when Kotori's smell of cooking reached her. Sniffing it, Hitomi then pinched her nose, and wafted the smell away, when she spoke

"Is it me, or is it that something smells foul" she said.

"Mon ami, your right" he replied. 

Halting there training session, Hitomi sheathed her sword, and ran off towards their tower, all the while calling

"It's Kotori, she's cooking again"

Disappearing round the corner, the other two knights joined Sir Blastus, just as he placed one end of his staff on the ground and merely said

"Kotori"

***

Running along the corridor, Hitomi flung the door open to Kotori's room.

"KOTORI" she roared.

"YAH!" screamed jumping half way across the room "DON'T DO THAT!"

"Your cooking again, aren't ya" said Hitomi, slamming the door behind her.

"And if I am" replied Kotori.

"We can smell in training grounds, it's so bad" said Hitomi.

"Hey, it is not" said Kotori placing her hands on her hips, and glaring at Hitomi.

"Well, evidently so, since Sir Blastus and I could smell it" said Hitomi.

"Well, then you've just got a strong sense of smell" said Kotori.

"STRONG SENSE OF SMELL" roared Hitomi. "KOTORI, EVEN A GUMMI WITH HARDLY ANY SENSE OF SMELL, COULD SMELL THAT!"

"Now, you're just exaggerating," said Kotori.

"Oh, yeah" said Hitomi.

***

The knights on the other side of the door however, look to be having their eardrums busted, with Hitomi and Kotori's high-pitched screams that could be heard at the other side of Gummadoon. 

"YEAH!" shouted Kotori.

"Well then, why don't you go ask the gummies yourself, then" said Hitomi.

"No" said Kotori.

"(Bawks) Chicken" said Hitomi, imitating a chicken.

"Hmph, how can you criticize me, if you haven't even tried it" said Kotori.

The knights looked at one another in amazement, that Kotori even said such a thing. They alone knew what Kotori's cooking was like, and didn't want to taste it again. 

"Cos, I know can tell by smell alone, it's bad" screeched Hitomi.

"Is not" said Kotori.

"Kotori, do everyone a favour, and just get rid of that terrible stuff, and spare everyone from tasting it" said Hitomi.

Kotori glare was murderous, and she said, as she picked up a spoon and began to stir the contents in the pot.

"You won't know whether it's bad, or not, until you've tried it" said Kotori innocently, a glint appearing in her eyes, as she lifted the spoon from the pot, the contents of what looked like dark brown slop. "I dare you".

"Yeah right, you've gotta be crazy, someone had gotta have a strong stomach to be able to eat that, slop" said Hitomi.

"Hmmm, yes, but that's them, not you" she said.

Hitomi raised her hands in front of her, and began to back away, until she slammed against the wall, she found herself trapped, and turned to look at Kotori horrified.

"Oh, but you must" said Kotori evilly grinning at Hitomi.

"NO!" shouted Hitomi.

The knights then opened the door to Hitomi's scream, and a crash following shortly after, and just in time saw Kotori pinch Hitomi's nose, and a spoon being shoved in her mouth. Seeing Hitomi turn green instantly and begun to splutter they heard something that resembled

"Ack (coughs and splutters) tastes foul"

"Hey, it does not" said Kotori. Turning round, she walked over to the pot, and taking another spoonful, she tasted it herself, and tried not to gag when she tasted it. "Err…maybe you were right"

Hitomi turned a shade darker green, staggered to her feet then placing one hand over her stomach the other over her mouth she barged through the knights in search of the nearest toilet.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad" shouted Kotori.

"It seems it was"

"Hmph, some people just don't appreciate good cooking when they taste it" said Kotori, before then rounding on the knights. "Wanna try some"

"No thanks, Kotori, we _really_ should be getting back to attend to our duties, _NOW_!" said the knights, as they quickly left the room, before she had any chance to protest.

Now outside the door, the door shut behind them, Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle quickly headed towards the training grounds, whilst Sir Plucki went in search for Hitomi, before Kotori came out after them. 

Going along the corridors, Sir Plucki soon enough, heard the sounds of someone emptying their stomach, and followed it, where he was then led to her room, just a couple of doors away from Kotori's. Seeing the door wide open, and slammed against the wall, Sir Plucki walked in, and silently closed the door behind him, and went to check Hitomi. Finding her in the bathroom, attached to her room, he saw her stood over the sink, drinking water, to try and get rid of the foul taste within her mouth. 

Resuming back to her seat, Hitomi looked up to see Sir Plucki stood in the doorway, looking at her with somewhat concern.

"Food poisoning" Hitomi merely said.

Letting her head fall into her hands, she closed her eyes, feeling a headache coming, when she suddenly felt herself being lifted, her eyes flew open, to see herself being carried in the arms of Sir Plucki.

Carrying her into her room, he laid her down on her bed, then sitting down beside her, he said

"Rest, Hitomi"

He received a groan in reply, then said "That is an order, not a request".

Silently cursing under her breath, Hitomi then sat up on her elbows, and looked at him, before then saying whilst grabbing him, and pulling him towards her

"Well, if that is the case, I ain't gonna spend it alone".

"Hitomi, I have duties" he said, as Hitomi claimed his lips.

Momentarily and passionately kissing one another before pulling away. Gazing at Hitomi he swept her hair out of her face and, gently his fingers graced her cheek in loving affection. Cupping her face she leant into his touch as he kissed her again passionately and deeply she responded. Drawing back again some moments later he smiled at her before rising from the bed and walking to the door. 

Hitomi folded her arms across her chest, and looked at him rather sulkily when he turned to look at her again.

"Do I have to stay here" she said.

"Yes, Hitomi, that is an order" he said.

"Yeah, no thanks to Kotori's cooking" 

The gummi captain smiled at Hitomi, then left the room, to continue his duties, and Hitomi watched him go, before then turning over, and going under the sheets, fell asleep.

END OF PART II

PART III OMING SOON!

Plz R&R!


	3. Let Sleeping Pigs Lye

PART III

Let Sleeping Pigs lye 

Kicking back the bed sheets, Hitomi jumped out of bed, and made her ways about the room, preparing for the nights event. She had slept and rested long enough in her own opinion, and so now even though it was two hours away from the event, it was all the time she needed to get ready. Remaking her bed, she then walked her way over to the wardrobe, and scanning through varies dresses; she then finally pulled one out. It was a dark lavender dress, with golden designs around the neckline and cuffs. 

Changing, she decided to leave her legs bare, not really wanting to bother with any tights, but also it was the fact she couldn't find any that matched the dress. Grabbing her ankle-riding boots, she put them on, and then walked over until she stood in front of a mirror. Looking in the mirror from different angles, until she was satisfied, she then grabbed her brush off the side, and running it through her hair, she tidied her hair up. Making sure she got the knots out, Hitomi left her hair down, and closed her wardrobe, as she walked over to the door. About to open it, she turned slightly to look out the window, where she could see the sun setting in the West, and the sky going a dark orange, and gradually turning a shade of midnight blue. Turning the doorknob, she left, joining the others whom waited in the hall. 

Silently going along the corridors, the stone tapping quietly under her feet as she walked on towards the hall. Coming in sight of the entrance, she saw Kotori.

"Thought, you'd be eating by now," said Hitomi.

"Hmph" said Kotori.

"Oh, no sorry, you can't do that, cos your place is outside with the pigs" said Hitomi innocently.

Kotori growled and glared at Hitomi and was about to strike her had it not been that the knights decided to arrive.

"Something wrong?" asked Sir Gumlittle, seeing Kotori's face.

"No, nothing" she replied and walked into the hall, the others following after her.

Seated at a table, Hitomi glanced sideways at Sir Plucki and caught his eyes for a brief moment as the two smiled at one another. Soon having the meal being served, the group began to laugh and joke around, though it was mainly Kotori and acting the fool as usual. Though none of the group seemed to have notice that Hitomi had continuously been smirking, particularly when she was looking at one knight in particular and caught his eyes. The two stared, and held one another's eye for a moment, both of them smiling, when Hitomi finally broke the eye contact and said as she stood.

"I think I'll turn in now" she said.

"Huh" said Kotori then looking out she saw the moon was high in the sky, and that midnight was approaching shortly. "Blimey, is that the time, already"

"Allow me to escort you, M'lady" said the gummi captain rising from his seat.

"I'd like that" said Hitomi smiling, and linking arms with him, they left.

Seeing them links arms, and a smile gracing each of there lips, Kotori raised an eyebrow in suspicion, throughout the whole night, she had caught the two numerous times looking at one another and smile somewhat knowingly. Watching them leave the hall, she thought to herself.

"Now, could they be, or couldn't they…Nah!" she thought and resumed back to talking and joking with the others knights.

Going along the bare and empty corridors, Hitomi leaned her head against his shoulder, and both had their arms around each other's waist. They both revelled in the feeling and were thankful that most had retired to bed, leaving the two to be alone for a while. Closing her eyes, feeling the peace, she craned her neck backwards, and nuzzled his, as she felt him slow their pace down. Nearing her room, she did a trail of kisses down his neck, and noticed him stiffen slightly, and hold her tighter, trying to resist. Stopping outside her door, Hitomi stood in front of him, and embracing him, she panted in his ear, before she felt him pull her back, and lifting up her chin, his lips descend upon hers, in a chaste kiss, before he parted, saying

"Goodnight, M'lady"

"Night" she replied, and went into her room to bed, a smile plastered on her face.

***

HOURS LATER

Early hours of the morning and everyone fast asleep in bed, all except for one, who staggered about Gummadoon completely 100% drunk, and gone out of her mind, singing. Staggering along the corridors, extremely merry, Kotori barged into one of the closest room, which happened to be Hitomi's, but she couldn't hear her groaning, then start yelling at her, and instead of listening she laughed in Hitomi's face, annoying her further. 

Finding no sense in talking to Kotori, seeing she was gone out of her head, completely drunk, she listened to what was supposed to be Kotori's singing was nothing more than a loud drunken slur of nonsense which she couldn't make out. Biting down a yawn, and looking rather sleepy and angry at Kotori, Hitomi stuck her fingers in her ears when Kotori let out a loud wail, before she then unplugged, then looking at Kotori on the floor she growled. Annoyed and irritated by Kotori's singing, and wanting to get back to bed, she grabbed a jug of water, and marching over to Kotori, she dunked it on her head, trying to sober the girl up, without much success. Growling in frustration, Hitomi ran a hand through her hair, deciding on what to do, when she had to stifle another yawn. Completely exhausted and not really caring for Kotori, she heaved the girl up, and turning her around, she literally booted Kotori out the room, and she too staggered back to bed, and fell asleep, leaving Kotori to go her whereabouts.

NEXT MORNING

Stretching cat-like, Hitomi yawned then jumped out of bed, fully rested, and ready to burn off some energy. She had slept in an extra hour, but that was no thanks to Kotori barging in her room in the early of the morning totally gone out of her head. Storming over to her wardrobe, she grabbed a pair of green trousers, and a tank top to match. Putting them on, she then grabbed her ankle boots and slipping them on, she re-made her bed. Finished, she then left her room and made her way to the hall, to get some breakfast. Meeting no one on her way, she then entered the hall to see it was bare, hmm this was unusual, where was everyone?

Grabbing herself something to eat, she then soon left the hall, in search for Kotori, to see where that girl had gotten herself to, no doubt she was most likely still asleep, question was had she got to her bed in time before she lost conscious.

*Probably not* thought Hitomi.

Passing the training grounds she saw the knights training, and stopped for a few moments to see the leader of all knights, teaching his students. Intrigued how he taught his students, she disappeared as soon as she saw him look up and the two caught each other's eyes. Running along the corridor, she stopped dead in her track when she reached Kotori's room, and banging on the door, she opened it, even though she knew she'd probably get ear ache from her, but she wasn't bothered that right now. Stepping into the room, she wasn't surprised to find it empty, so it meant that Kotori had been sleeping somewhere else the previous night. Sighing, Hitomi left the room and closed the door behind her; and went to go in search for her best friend. 

AN HOUR LATER

Thumping the wall in frustration, the sounds echoed among the walls, Hitomi slumped against the wall. Where was Kotori? She had searched high and low all over this castle, and still there was no sight of Kotori, and now she was truly fed-up, she had better things to be doing than to stand around and look for Kotori. Standing up and brushing the dirt from her clothes Hitomi headed in the direction of the training grounds, perhaps she could be assistance to the gummi captain, and show his students what a real fight was, 

*Hmm now that might actually prove interesting* thought Hitomi, and wondered further down the corridor, Kotori temporarily forgotten about.

Marching down the corridor, a grin on her face, she neared the training grounds, and had just step foot in it, when a loud snore erupted from beside her, she jumped a metre away, shocked. No pig in the world could snore that loud?

The knights however at the other side of the training ground looked at Hitomi questionly seeing her jump, both horrified and shocked. Watching, they saw her approach the sty, then a smile graced her lips before widening, and eventually she threw her head back and laughed out loud. Approaching her themselves, the three knights knelt down to come level with Hitomi, whom by now had collapsed on the ground with laughter. 

Feeling herself being lifted into a sitting position, her face beat red, and scarcely breathing, Hitomi continued to laugh, even though the knights seemed to look at her confusingly awaiting for an explanation, but she couldn't speak, oh this was too much. Raising her fingers, she pointed at the fence, and the knights seemed to follow her, as two of them looked over, and their eyes widened, and mouth fell open, Hitomi went into another fit of giggles. 

Lying in the sty, of all the muck, though fortunately mainly on the straw, laid Kotori fast asleep, and snoring louder than all the pigs in the sty put together. 

Thinking that Kotori had now for defiant completely 100% lost it, the knights turned and smiled at the sight of Hitomi, never had she laughed this much, she was in hysterics that was for sure. 

Trying to gasp for air, hardly breathing, Hitomi thoughts trailed back to everything else that Kotori had done, but this event seem to beat all the others. Tears coming to her eyes, Hitomi wiped them away, and then went into a coughing fit.

The two knights, Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle pinched their nose at the smell of the sty, and wondered how on earth Kotori had manage to end up sleeping here, leaving the group, the two left to figure how to wake Kotori up.

Feeling something rub against her cheek, Kotori slowly began to awake to the world again. Her eyelids fluttering, and gradually opening, Kotori groaned, and winced at the morning sunlight. Hand reaching to her head, she winced again at the pain, before opening her eyes to come face to face with a…pig?

Bolting up, fully awake, she then suddenly heard someone shout

"Now!"  

Looking around confused, she soon found her answer, when two buckets were plummeted on her, drenching her completely.

"Hey! I'm awake"

"K…Ko….Kotori…they…wer…were doing….it…f…for t..the…smell" she heard Hitomi on the other side finally say.

Staring around, her cheeks burned a dark crimson seeing where she was, and she heard Hitomi laughing. Hearing something squeal and grunt, Kotori looked down, her arms folded across her chest, a scowl on her face, when she turned to face the pig

"And what you looking at?" she said gruffly, and it grunted in reply.

Said that, she heard Hitomi cry out louder, going into another fit of hysterics, tears streaming down her face, and her face beat red. 

"Hey! It wasn't that funny!" said Kotori.

In answer Hitomi giggled louder, and the gummi captain kneeling beside her, trying to calm her, whilst Kotori folded her arms not impressed. 

"Great, all you can do now, is laugh at me!" said Kotori, standing up, and climbing over the fence, she immediately held on, feeling slightly dizzy.

She frowned when she saw Hitomi, one who usually always kept her composure now laid on the ground, in Sir Plucki's arms, in hysterics. 

Growling, she sneered at Hitomi then stomped away, having every intention of getting a shower, when going through a crowd her hands curled into fists, the gummi residents and knights immediately separating, leaving a path open for her, and pinching their nose. 

"Oh, boy, this is a day to remember" she heard Hitomi.

"Why you little!" said Kotori turning around ready to chase Hitomi, instead saw she had disappeared.

Looking at the gummi captain, she saw he had a smile on his face, by Hitomi's reactions. Letting off steam, she punched the nearest wall beside her, then stomped off towards her room, Hitomi's laughter ringing through the training grounds.

END OF PART III

PART IV COMING SOON!

Plz, plz tell me what you think?


	4. Hitomi's Revenge!

Hitomi's Revenge

PART IV

Steam flooded the bathroom, and became humid. Kotori scrubbed herself until her skin was red raw, diminishing the smell of pigs. Her hair drenched and soaked, all straw carefully taken out of her hair, never was she going to drink again, well not enough to get drunk, and she continued on the process to become squeaky clean.

Sheathing her sword, a smile graced Hitomi's lips, she jumped from the beam and made her way out of the training grounds, her short session of training over for now. Greeting a few of the knights on her way out, most of them students, Hitomi went in search for her best friend. Knowing Kotori'd skin her alive, she also knew that Kotori would get over it. Taking a few shortcuts, she walked through the cub's play area, her grin widening, when the cubs surrounded her. Pulling on her trouser leg, each wanting to gain her attention, Hitomi chuckled and knelt down to their level. Most of the cubs surrounding her were typically five or six years old, and she felt them cling to her, laughing at their actions she watched as the cubs continued to play and be merry, that was until she spotted one cub sat on his own, in the distance looking all alone and miserable.

Tearing herself away from the rest of the cubs, she took long strides and walked over to the small cub that she recognised as Sammi.

"Hey, kiddo, what's up?" asked Hitomi.

"Nothing" he mumbled, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Then why so sad"

"Nothing" he said again.

Okay so that wasn't going to work.

"Come on, what's so bad you can't tell me?"

He looked at her then and she smiled. Looking down at the floor again he mumbled something barely audible and quiet that Hitomi only just heard him.

"Well, I'm sure your mother will be all right"

"You think so"

"I know so and I also know she wouldn't want you to worry, come on" she said picking him up and walking out the play area.   

***

Searching along the corridors for Hitomi, the gummi captain sighed. Where was she? He had searched most of the castle for her and places that she would usually take to when she wanted to be alone, but she was nowhere to be found. Leaning against the wall he tried to figure out where Hitomi would be when a distinct crying caught his attention. Looking up, he knew it was a cub crying, but he could also hear another voice, it was Hitomi's. Standing up straight he followed the sounds going further along the corridor, he turned the corner leading him down another corridor. He was close, he could hear her and it was leading him near the cubs play area not far from the training grounds when he then stopped hearing Hitomi's voice direct below. Peering over the edge, he looked down, and a smile gracing his lips, and he then turned to see his friends coming along the corridor and they too peered over the edge, and smiled at the scene.

Hitomi had a small cub sat curled up in her lap, crying, and clinging onto her. On instinct she had wrapped her arms round the small cub, and tried to soothe him, and rubbed his back, she held him close to her, trying to ease his sobbing, completely unaware to three knights watching above, smiles on their faces. 

***

Closing the door behind her, Kotori walked along the corridor, now completely refreshed and clean, her hair slightly damp, but she didn't care. Strolling along, she was about to turn off and go down another corridor when she saw out the corner of her eye, three familiar knights, all of which seemed to be looking down at something with great interest, a smile on each of their faces. Puzzled slightly at their actions, Kotori quietly as not to be heard, tiptoed until she stood behind them and peering below, her eyes went wide and jaw hit the floor. She didn't know Hitomi could be so caring?

She watched as her friend wiped the tears away from the cub's eyes, then whisper something in his ear and he nodded and Hitomi stood up, placing the cub on the stairs. Then walking a few feet, Hitomi spun round, a smile on her lips as she faced the sniffling cub and immediately struck up a song, and she began to dance.

_So tell me how you feel?_

_Tell me what is goin' on?_

_Cause__ when all hope is gone…you need a friend_

_I'll be there for you,_

_I'll be there to help you through,_

_Take you to another place…cause you got a friend_

_When you're feeling low_

_And you're on your own_

_Got nowhere to go_

_You gotta pull yourself together_

Hitomi smiled and without warning pulled the cub to his feet causing him to squeal as she danced round with him, oblivious to the knights above smiling at the scene, and they sighed softly, content on listening to Hitomi sing.__

_Ya gotta understand_

_Tomorrow is a brighter day, the memories'll fade away,_

_And the sun will shine…on you_

_So many friends you've yet to make_

_So many hearts you've yet to break_

_So much love you've got to give_

_Your whole life's still left to live_

_Spread your wings and fly_

_Kiss the pain goodbye_

_Let the tears run dry_

_Ya gotta get yourself together_

At this Hitomi wiped the tears from his eyes again then pulled the cub into her arms and embraced him and he clung to her with all his might.

"Thank you" he whispered as they separated and Hitomi held him at arms length.

"Your welcome" replied Hitomi her smile widening and she watched him run off home with a smile on his face, and tears of joy running down his cheeks.

Chuckling Hitomi rose from the ground, once the cub had disappeared from sight and went about looking for Kotori assuming she'd be finished in the shower by now.  

Running off in the direction of Kotori's room, she was still oblivious to the knights watching her go, a smile on their faces and they left the balcony to continue with their duties, leaving Kotori on her own. 

Hitomi made it to Kotori's room in record time and barged in finding it empty she walked out knowing Kotori must be with the knights. Walking down the corridor she thought of searching for the knights herself but a loud rumbling of her stomach made her steer her feet towards the kitchen. Swinging the door open she saw the room was empty, good no one would mind her grabbing something to eat and spoiling her lunch. Going into the pantry she emerged a couple of minutes later with a satisfied smile on her face and saw Kotori sat at the table. Taking a seat across from her she saw Kotori glance down at her watch then up at her. 

"Hungry?" Kotori asked.

"Just ate" replied Hitomi, but her stomach rumbled again.

Kotori smiled devilishly then said, "Obviously not enough"

Hitomi just grinned sheepishly.

"Come on I'll cook for ya," said Kotori getting up from the table and heading to the pantry.

"OH, NO ya don't not after last time Kotori. I think I'll cook my own" said Hitomi jumping up from the table and running into the pantry after Kotori.

"Suit yourself, but I bet I cook a better meal," declared Kotori.

"You mean poison," added Hitomi.

"Huh, fine if that's the way you want it then that's the way it'll be Hitomi. I challenge you to a cooking competition" said Kotori.

Hitomi leant against the doorframe of the pantry arms crossed over her chest. 

"Whatever" she said, but secretly liking the idea she had an idea how she could get revenge on Kotori for the poison she made earlier.

Hours passed with no havoc or trouble and all around the castle it had been quiet, this worried the knights it was only ever like this if the girls were scheming. They searched high and low for them and found nothing and no one seemed to know where they were. Eventually just about ready to give up looking for them they heard insults coming from the kitchen. Creeping forward not to be seen or heard they made it and opened the door soundlessly. There sure enough were Hitomi and Kotori. They had expected to see Kotori cooking but were surprised when they saw Hitomi cooking too. She stood over a hob stirring some contents of what looked to be a curry in a very large pan. Kotori on the other hand was dashing to and fro from the oven to the hobs checking on whatever concoction she had lately invented. Leaning forward they saw both girls turn off the heat and start to let the food simmer. Kotori collapsed at the table seemingly exhausted from her efforts while Hitomi gathered some of the contents of her pan onto a spoon. Kotori got up and did likewise, while she went about doing this they noticed Hitomi turn from Kotori and shake something onto the contents of the spoon. Squinting they just made out the words extra spice labelling the bottle. Turning round she saw Kotori scoop some of her food onto a spoon then also turn round. Exchanging spoons the two looked at each other then ate the contents. Kotori stuck the whole spoon load in her mouth chewed then swallowed. She smiled and watched Hitomi stick half the spoon in her mouth; she obviously approved because a moment later she put the whole spoon in her mouth also then pulled it out. Kotori's eyes meanwhile grew large something was burning the back of her throat and getting hotter, her hands clutching her throat she desperately looked around the kitchen for water. Spotting a large jug in the corner she ran for it, picking it up she saw it was full of water and greedily began to drink. Hitomi however, paid no attention to Kotori and started licking the spoon and complementing her cooking. Turning round slightly she caught sight of three figures in the shadows and winked at them. They in turn just chuckled as Hitomi pretended to just notice Kotori's condition as Kotori just about finished off a 2-litre jug of water.

"Are you okay?" Hitomi asked.

Kotori just grabbed her stomach then collapsed on a bench at the table and glared at Hitomi.

"What?" Hitomi asked innocently.

"DIE!" shouted Kotori lunging at Hitomi.

Kotori lunged at Hitomi but never made it she was pulled from the air by a pair of strong arms that held her while she struggled to get free. Looking up she saw it was Sir Gumlittle that had grabbed her, pouting momentarily she realised she wasn't going to get away and began to sulk; Hitomi had to pay for this one. At Kotori's sulking Hitomi and the knights began to laugh and eventually when she was let go she hmphed then left to go to dinner ignoring all of them. Dinner passed quickly and Kotori still ignored all of them and ate very little which was mostly due to her mouth still burning. She watched as her friends laughed and joked and noticed how Hitomi kept looking at Sir Plucki and smiling when their eyes met. Laid back in her chair she watched for sometime and thought that unless you stopped to actually look you never realised how often the two looked at each other and flirted. Kotori grinned behind her hand oh she could have some fun with this it was matchmaker time. Dinner over the knights, Hitomi and Kotori left to go to the training grounds and smiled a sly smile as she watched how Sir Plucki and Hitomi held back a little. Slowing down also she disappeared behind a corner and waited for the two to pass. They'd left the hall early so no one would be around and it made Kotori curious as to why the two would hang back, hmm curiosity killed the cat. Waiting a minute the two came into view and Kotori nearly died when she saw them. They walked hand in hand looking at each other as they walked exchanging words that Kotori couldn't hear as they were to quiet. Sinking into the shadows so she wasn't seen she saw them pass seemingly oblivious to her being there. Once gone Kotori emerged from the shadows a shocked and puzzled look on her face. She knew from looking at them in the hall that something was going on but she never expected this and at that level. Smiling she thought it kinda cute, ack did I just think cute eww gross. Shaking her head she jumped up onto the building roof and ran along the rooftops so she'd make it to the training grounds before them.  Overtaking the two she sprinted it and made it safely to the training grounds moments before them. Standing by two of her friends Sir Timmi and Sir Ginni in the grounds she watched the two enter the grounds. Sir Plucki entered first followed by Hitomi a minute later. Sir Plucki went to his students while Hitomi took a seat on a bench; Kotori grinned show time. Taking a seat next to Hitomi took her sword off her back and placed it by her side. The two sat and watched for a while watching their friends train their students. A couple of hours later they were dismissed and Hitomi turned to ask Kotori if she wanted to train but she'd disappeared. Looking round she saw her already over with Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle and heading for a beam. Strange thought Hitomi, Kotori used to train with her first. With Kotori training with Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle that left her alone with Sir Plucki. Turning Hitomi saw him stood by another beam staff in hand and waiting for her.  

The two got up on the beam and started training. For a while this is all that happened until Kotori finished training and walked over to the two who were still training. She smirked seeing how intent each on was about beating the other, well this time neither would. Walking over to her friends she got them together in a little group out of Hitomi's sight. Heads bowed she whispered her plan. The two brothers were also known to create a fair amount of trouble and often aided Hitomi and Kotori in their mischief making so they were to stand near the beam Hitomi was training on and look to be scheming. Kotori rubbed her hands together this was gonna be so much fun, she was going to activate the spinning devices, accidentally of course. This time Hitomi and Sir Plucki had left them off wanting to test each others skill and see how much each other had improved and wanted to be able to move around a lot without having to dodge spinning beams. Plan said they separated the two brothers stood close to the beam Hitomi was training on and made sure she could see them then bent down a little looking to be whispering to each other. Hitomi noticed them immediately out of the corner of her eye and became suspicious, what were they up too? She also noted the disappearance of Kotori, this was not good she concluded. Blocking an attack she somersaulted backwards in the process looking for her friend. She located her near the training staffs looking for once not to be causing trouble, hmm perhaps Kotori didn't know anything and Sir Timmi and Sir Ginni were getting a lot braver, after all if they were going to pull a stunt now it would be in front of their captain and all the other knights. Thinking the brothers wouldn't dare she turned her full attention back onto the training session she wanted to make sure this would be a training session neither of them forgot in a hurry. 

Kotori smirked Hitomi was playing right into her hands, unintentionally of course. She knew Hitomi had seen her by the staffs then looked away Hitomi obviously didn't think she was up to anything and of course she was going to make out that she wasn't. Placing her staff in the rack she turned just in time to see the younger of the two brothers Sir Ginni run at her. His brother followed but hung back a little. This wouldn't arose suspicion as the two brothers would usually greet Kotori like this as they knew her pretty well and much better than Hitomi. Their soon to be victims didn't notice them and everyone else saw it as normal as most had that had seen them together previously had left the training grounds and the ones that had just entered just accepted they must of just met today. They went to hug her as they approached but Kotori acted like she hadn't seen them then pretended to jump in surprise. Jumping back she made sure she hit the lever that turned the devices on then hand over heart acting like she was recovering from shock she embraced the two brothers playfully smacking them on the back of the head making it look like she was a little mad at them. 

The two then headed off to the benches acting like they didn't know they'd turned on the devices and sat down and began to talk. On the training beam however things had taken a turn, Hitomi had just blocked one of Sir Plucki's attacks when the spinning devices activated, they'd both been surprised. Not having enough time to react a device spun round and knocked them both off as they'd both been near the end of the beam and not expecting the devices to be activated.  The two had landed on the ground not to far from the beam and had gained the attention of everyone in the training grounds as it wasn't everyday that the two best fighters in the castle got knocked off the beam and landed in such an odd position. Sir Plucki lay on his back with Hitomi lying across his stomach. Looking up she noticed the few knights that had been in the grounds were looking at them in amazement and confusion. Great thought Hitomi this was bound to start rumors, but who had started the spinning devices. Looking over at Kotori and the troublesome brothers or partners in crime as Hitomi liked to call them she'd figured they must have something to do with it. Kotori's face looked surprised, but Hitomi wasn't fooled Kotori was faking it she could she Kotori's eyes sparkle with barely contained mirth.  Movement underneath her made her realize she hadn't moved yet so jumping to her feet she then helped him up.  Way to go Hitomi she thought just what you want and it'll make the rumors even better, Kotori was so dead for this.  Excusing herself quickly she turned round to see Kotori and the brothers gone, so she was right which of course now meant Kotori was in hiding. Damn she thought knowing it was pointless to go after Kotori now. Picking up her fallen sword she faced her friends and the few remaining knights. Looking not at all happy she challenged one of the others feeling the need for a good fight.

Kotori had hightailed it out of the training grounds as soon as everything had been set in motion. Now running down the passageways seldom used by other residents her and her friends made there way to their secret scheming room where Hitomi would never find them.  Finally reaching it they ran in and bolted the door then collapsed on the chairs around a small circular table. Kotori was the first to recover her breath and looked at her two friends and finally threw back her head and laughed. There faces and in front of everyone in the grounds too good to miss. She noticed the two knights were laughing also and smiled at them they helped her secretly before but there roles were so minor that no one ever noticed they were involved. Smirking she realized how usual and fun it was too have these two around and thought secretly of many more things her or Hitomi could do with these two. There laughing subsided until all was quiet although all still had smiles plastered on their faces. Looking at each other they silently agreed not to venture out the door for a good few hours until Hitomi had either the chance to cool off or take her anger and frustration out on someone else.

Hitomi climbed off the beam after one hell of a good training session she was so rialled after Kotori's sudden disappearance that she'd wanted to take it out on someone immediately. While training she concluded Kotori must have seen them or she'd found out somehow about her and Sir Plucki but it was no reason to pull a stunt like that. Did Kotori not think how much trouble she could get into if anyone found out?. Sheathing her sword she excused herself and left feeling the need for a shower before the evening meal as she was quite sweaty.

Kotori emerged out of hiding with her friends then they went there separate ways Kotori to avoid Hitomi a little longer until the meal and the knights to get ready. Kotori now wandered around the corridors aimlessly, but on alert incase Hitomi came then she could make a mad dash the other way. The gong sounded and Kotori was both looking forward to and dreading walking through those doors. Feet feeling like lead she slowly made her way there until eventually she was five minutes late. Peeking her head round the door she saw the last few gummi's taking there seats and Hitomi sat in hers talking to the knights quite happily. Phew thought Kotori Hitomi obviously must a cooled down a little. Walking in quickly she made her way to her seat. Taking it she kept her head bowed, Hitomi had turned to look at her and surprisingly wasn't strangling her and the knights weren't lecturing. looking up she saw the knights confused looks as to why she was staring at the floor and being quiet which was most unusual for Kotori. Turning her head she saw Hitomi smiling but Kotori wasn't fooled like usual she saw the look in Hitomi's eyes she wasn't angry but it let it be known that she would pay. Looking back at the knights she saw they obviously didn't know what was going on so smiling she gave a little laugh as did Hitomi making it look like they were just being silly which put the knights at ease and the conversations started again.  The meal went quickly after that but throughout Kotori couldn't help but wonder what Hitomi would do to her to make her PAY. Leaving the hall unnoticed she went straight to her room and bolted the door well she knew she was safe for now she thought and went to bed.

TBC...

Plz tell me what u think?


	5. Looney's In The Library

Looney's in the library

Part V

The next day dawned bright and early, but rather than in the training grounds Hitomi had gotten up early fancying to do a little reading before breakfast instead of training. She had been sat contently for about an hour her nose glued in a book and smiling waiting for an event to take place in her book she was engrossed in. She was sat behind a desk leaning back in her chair and chewing on the end of a pencil when, HEYA! Hitomi screamed in surprise and fell out of the chair and onto her butt. Sprawled out on the floor she glared at Kotori who had risen early and had been training therefore covered in sweat. She stood above Hitomi with an idiotic grin on her face feeling pleased she got Hitomi.

"KOTORI!" shouted Hitomi seeing who it was and getting angry.

"Oopppss!!!"said Kotori running off.

Immediately turning round and running behind one of the bookcases she saw Hitomi jump back on her feet, and stare around the library, Hitomi's glare sending shivers down and up her spine. 

"There!" shouted Hitomi then ran after Kotori.

"AH!" screamed Kotori knocking a few books off, and running off with Hitomi in close pursuit.

Running round the library knocking books off the shelves, tables turned upside down, chairs knocked to the floor, the two girls ignored the screams of panic and shock from the few remaining citizens in the library, but they didn't care they were having fun!

Grabbing the rail of the stairs Kotori swung herself round and started up the stairs while Hitomi unable to stop herself, smacked straight into one of the bookcases, knocking all the remaining books off, and she grabbed one of the shelves, steadying the bookcase and preventing it from falling over, calling more unwanted attention to themselves. 

Staring up at Kotori upstairs in the library, Hitomi grinned suddenly evilly, and Kotori gulped, she didn't trust that look. Hitomi eyes then reverse to the stairs and instead of using them she jumped and flipped herself landing upstairs near beside Kotori, causing Kotori to squeal then grab the rail and jumped back down with Hitomi hot on her heels.

***

Swinging his staff Sir Plucki blocked an attack from Sir Gumlittle and inserted a few of his own. The two had been training very early that morning and were surprised to find that neither Hitomi or Kotori were here. Usually the two girls would be here by now training against one another until they were called into the hall, but neither of the two were here, which left them to ponder on what they were doing. 

Blocking another attack, their thought and training was then disturbed, when one of the citizens came running in, alerting them immediately of the chaos in the library, and the councillors already making their way there. 

Sir Gumlittle turned to look at his captain, after hearing the details and saw the disapproving look he gave for they both knew full well only two people would cause this much trouble, and they jumped off the beam, and placed their staff in the rack and began making their way to the library. 

***

Screaming and laughter echoed among the corridors followed by several bangs as more books and tables fell to the floor. The library was hardly recognisable, with books littering the floor, along with tables and chairs, the bookcases the only thing not knocked to the floor with whatever books remained on the shelf. 

Kotori swung onto the light and held onto the rope which supproted the light, and with her sudden weight it began to sway, and Hitomi stood on the side, arm outstretched ready to grab her but she wasn't going to be caught that easy. Jumping off just as Hitomi was about to grab her, she fell to the floor and continued on her run about in the library with Hitomi right behind her, ignoring the soft footsteps that were making there way to the library.

Dashing round and turning corners to avoid Hitomi, she tried to catch her breath with the constant running round and was starting to tire, and feel the aching in her legs but she refused to give in. 

Drawing closer to the door, Kotori then saw her getaway and started to head for it, still ignoring the footsteps until the door opened right at the last second and all three knights walked in. Unable to stop herself she screamed as she crashed into Sir Blastus sending them both into the nearest bookcase, and knocking it over successfully to the ground. 

All of them stood there, shocked and frozen to the spot as to what happened next. The bookcase falling through the impact Kotori had on it, it hit another bookcase and another and another until all the bookcases landing on the floor with a bang. Speechless, the two remaining knights that were still standing turned to Hitomi who began to inspect the mess and realise the seriousness of it.

"Owe" whined Kotori sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Upsey Daisey" she said sounding like a clutz then burst out laughing.

Everyone wide eyed then turned to look at Kotori, disbelieving, how could she find all this funny? No matter what the situation was Kotori seemed to find the humorous side of it, rather than the seriousness, and all eyes then turned to the door behind the knights hearing someone say

"By the great book"

Seeing all five councillors members stood there in the doorway observing the chaos, Kotori tried to stifle her laughter, which threatened to erupt, and she bit into her sleeve, their faces were priceless! One minute they were observing the library in complete and utter shock, then the next they looked like thunder, it was hard to contain the laughter, then it was all let loose, and she collapsed onto the floor again, laughing. 

There scowls deepened, which only made Kotori, laugh harder, she knew she'd be in trouble but who cared and who couldn't look at their faces and not laugh.

"Kotori" they said low and trying to get her to be serious.

Instead she began wiping the tears out of her eyes then somehow managed to say, "Your faces, I wish I had a camera!"

The knights bawked at her reaction while the councillors looked ready to murder her, Hitomi continued to look round but mostly focused on Kotori,  her expression unreadable, just then the bell sounded indicating breakfast was being served.

"Kotori, calm down now" said Hitomi and she did with occasional chuckle escaping this was not going to be forgotten anytime soon.

She then turned to face the Councillors and saw that they were slightly relieved that Kotori had calmed down, but the anger hadn't left there eyes, then the lecture began.

"This is a library, _not_ a play area!" said Councillor Wooddale strictly as she and all the other councillors valued the books and treated them with respect and then this happens.

"Sorry" chorused Hitomi and Kotori.

The rest of the lecture carried on, each of the councillors having there say. They couldn't believe how badly misbehaved Hitomi and Kotori have been these past few days, they were worse then cubs.

"Through your actions, you are banned from the library for a month!" said Councillor Wooddale to which Hitomi winced at Wooddale tone of voice.

"And you will clean this library spotless after breakfast"

Hitomi and Kotori nodded then watched as the Councillors one by one left the room, leaving them with only the knights, and Hitomi winced again when she saw their faces, they were _not_ happy.

"You are lucky" said Sir Plucki sternly.

This immediately gained Hitomi's attention and she looked up to meet his gaze, and said "Why's that?"

"If you were a cub, we would've tanned your hide until it glowed" he said and saw that Hitomi looked somewhat worried, then it softened.

"Ah, but I'm not a cub though, am I" replied Hitomi smiling and entered the hall.

"Well, you certainly act like one" he retorted.

Hitomi chuckled then took her seat across from him at the table, and they continued to discuss the following events, though the conversation often drifted back to the library. The meal served, Hitomi ate quickly wanting to get back to the library so she could get back to whatever she wanted to do, without Kotori following her and causing so much trouble, after all she was the one that had started all this. 

The meal finished Hitomi dabbed her mouth with a cloth, then rose from her place, and left the hall without so much as a backward glance. She could feel someone eyes staring after her, and didn't need to look to know whom it was, and she walked along the corridors awhile then came to the library. 

Sighing, she realised just how much a tip this place was and kneeled down onto one knee and started to heave the bookcases into their proper standing position, then picking a few books she began to pile them onto the shelves. Picking up a few more books she then heard the door click and open to reveal Kotori in the doorway, whom then walked forward to help with the books which littered the floor.

After a couple of hours of tidying the library, until it was spick and span with not a speck of dust anywhere and the place tidy, the two girls then left the library to do their own thing. 

Hitomi watched as her best friend raced down the corridor and round the corner towards the training grounds, but she didn't feel like doing any training just yet and so with that in mind she headed towards the stables.

End of Part V

Part VI coming soon!


	6. I is Hitler!

I is Hitler?  
  
PART VI  
  
Morning dawned and found Hitomi sleeping soundly in bed. She slept on time unknown to her. A light breeze blew through the drapes to where she lay on the bed, her face screwed up and she rolled over then 'SMACK! 

"Huh!" she said, her head rising from a mass of sheets that her body remained tangled in. 

Cracking an eye open she looked round and saw herself a heap on the floor and that she was REALLY late for training. Damn, Kotori, when I don't want an alarm clock your always there and when I do your not, what's a girl gotta do?

Arms and legs in all directions in a vain attempt to stand she finally succeeded in knocking the water jug and bowl on the floor and half crawling half hopping she made it to her window. Looking out she started cussing when she saw practice was over and the last few knights walking out the training grounds to breakfast. The sound of footsteps coming down the corridor one light the other heavy she knew instantly she had visitors and she was still in her pajamas. By the footsteps she knew it was Kotori and Sir Plucki coming to see her and knew one of them would have something to say about her absence. 

Throwing off her nightgown she threw open her wardrobe door then threw on the first top she could find which happened to be a light pink tank top. Then grabbing some jeans she hopped round the room trying to get her legs in them. When her two friends stood outside her door she fell over smack on the concrete floor with both her legs in one pant leg. The door opened revealing her friends, she was right Sir Plucki and Kotori both now stood in her doorway one with a gaping mouth looking like a goldfish the other just stood surprised. Hitomi looked up and grinned at them her cheeks burning red with embarrassment. Great, just what she needed her friends to walk when she was pulling a Kotori stunt. 

"Hi" she said from the floor still struggling with her jeans. 

That did it Kotori began laughing this was perfect. Priceless oh whatever it was too good to be true. Hitomi glared at her and Kotori stopped laughing for about two seconds before bursting out again clutching her sides. 

"STOP LAUGHING" Hitomi said in a low, serious voice.

Kotori still laughing felt a hand on her shoulder, turning round she saw Sir Plucki although it looked like he couldn't see what was amusing Kotori caught the glint in his eyes.

"Kotori, help Hitomi out, then could the two of you come to breakfast, please" he said then left the room. "Just what I needed" Hitomi grumbled. 

"Well your at my mercy, so what do I do with ya!" Hitomi shot a death glare Kotori's way. 

"Er right, I'll help you" Kotori said walking over to Hitomi. 

Bending down Kotori yanked hard on the trousers and they came off.

"Vwolar" she announced. 

Hitomi stood up snatched the trousers fro Kotori then shoved her out the door. 

"Jeesh...that's all the thanks I get" Kotori said. 

"Why do you expect something else?" said Hitomi grumpily from her room as she dressed.

"Honestly, Hitomi where are your manners?" Kotori said trying to do an impression of Hitomi. 

"Right now, in another life time and what I have are slippin, so get lost" said Hitomi.

"Well aren't you nice, I guess I'll just have to tell the Councillors, Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle about your little ..." 

"DON"T YOU DARE!" Hitomi yelled the door flying open revealing a fully dressed Hitomi. 

"Bye!" Kotori stated then dashed down the hall. 

"KOTORI, get back here" Hitomi shouted then took off after her, Kotori rounded a corner then skidded along the corridor and accidentally knocking over a suit of armour. 

Running by she remembered a secret room she found a couple of days ago, perfect. Stopping by the great hall she straightened her clothes and hair then quickly but not so much to cause suspicion she entered and took her seat. Hitomi ran down the corridors after Kotori until she stopped in front of a suit of armour blocking her path. Trust Kotori to be a clutz and then not clean up after herself really didn't she think that things like this could mean a lot to their friends. Picking up the armour she reassembled it best she could then started into the great hall for breakfast. Most gummies moved straight out of her way, breakfast was nearly over and many had left but she knew Kotori and her friends would still be here. Her face like thunder grew even darker when she spotted Kotori talking to Sir Blastus she'd just finished breakfast and was happily liking her fingers. Storming over she was about to shout at Kotori when Sir Plucki stood by her asking her if she'd had breakfast. She grunted a reply of no and reluctantly took her place beside Kotori who with a satisfied smirk noticed she was tensed prepared for an attack. After sitting for about five minutes Kotori made a lame excuse and dashed out of the hall while Hitomi chuckled. Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle departed soon after along with many more gummies leaving Hitomi and Sir Plucki virtually alone in the hall. Finishing up breakfast quickly now not wanting to be the last in the hall Hitomi stood as did Sir Plucki and the two took off to the training grounds. Once outside Hitomi noticed how quiet everywhere was the place seemed deserted. She didn't like it and was still frustrated from Kotori's antics this morning. If Kotori was going to mess and play up couldn't she do it later in the day? She felt a hand on her shoulder stop her and turning round she saw Sir Plucki looking at her concerned. 

"Hitomi, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing" she sighed offering a weak smile to reassure him. 

He nodded and surprising him she leant forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Moments later his own arms encircled her returning the hug as she looked up and smiled at him. Dropping one arms to her waist the other rising slightly to wrap around her shoulders he returned the smile and the two carried on walking wrapped in each others embrace unknown to them that someone had been watching. 

Kotori from her hiding spot sat gaping like a fish at their actions. No one had said anything but she assumed that with them being human they couldn't have relationships with gummies and vice versa how and why had the council approved this or did they not know? Hitomi and Sir Plucki were her friends and she was going to tattle on them, but it didn't mean she couldn't have some fun with them her mind quickly supplied as she smirked. Standing up she ran off to other take them otherwise they'd wonder were she was. Sprinting all the way she just made it into the grounds before they came along to which she sighed in relief. Everyone paired off to train, Gumlittle and Sir Blastus, Sir Plucki and Hitomi and Kotori with Sir Ginni a friend of hers. Practice continued as normal until nearly lunch, Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle finished first followed shortly by Kotori and Sir Ginni, Hitomi and Sir Plucki however were determined to keep going in a an attempt to beat each other. 

Kotori had finished training and walked over to the two who were still training. She smirked seeing how intent each on was about beating the other, well this time neither would. She'd decided how exactly she was going to play with them both and smiled slightly at the idea, oh she was gonna be evil. Walking over to her friends she got them together in a little group out of Hitomi's sight. Heads bowed she whispered her plan. The two brothers were also known to create a fair amount of trouble and often aided Hitomi and Kotori in their mischief making so they were to stand near the beam Hitomi was training on and look to be scheming. Kotori rubbed her hands together this was gonna be so much fun, she was going to activate the spinning devices, accidentally of course. This time Hitomi and Sir Plucki had left them off wanting to test each others skill and see how much each other had improved and wanted to be able to move around a lot without having to dodge spinning beams. Plan said they separated the two brothers stood close to the beam Hitomi was training on and made sure she could see them then bent down a little looking to be whispering to each other. Hitomi noticed them immediately out of the corner of her eye and became suspicious, what were they up too? She also noted the disappearance of Kotori; this was not good she concluded. Blocking an attack she somersaulted backwards in the process looking for her friend. She located her near the training staffs looking for once not to be causing trouble, hmm perhaps Kotori didn't know anything and Sir Timmi and Sir Ginni were getting a lot braver, after all if they were going to pull a stunt now it would be in front of their captain and all the other knights. Thinking the brothers wouldn't dare she turned her full attention back onto the training session she wanted to make sure this would be a training session neither of them forgot in a hurry. Kotori smirked Hitomi was playing right into her hands, unintentionally of course. She knew Hitomi had seen her by the staffs then looked away Hitomi obviously didn't think she was up to anything and of course she was going to make out that she wasn't. Placing her staff in the rack she turned just in time to see the younger of the two brothers Sir Ginni run at her. His brother followed but hung back a little. This wouldn't arose suspicion as the two brothers would usually greet Kotori like this as they knew her pretty well and much better than Hitomi. Their soon to be victims didn't notice them and everyone else saw it as normal as most had that had seen them together previously had left the training grounds and the ones that had just entered just accepted they must of just met today. They went to hug her as they approached but Kotori acted like she hadn't seen them then pretended to jump in surprise. Jumping back she made sure she hit the lever that turned the devices on then hand over heart acting like she was recovering from shock she embraced the two brothers playfully smacking them on the back of the head making it look like she was a little mad at them. The two then headed off to the benches acting like they didn't know they'd turned on the devices and sat down and began to talk. On the training beam however things had taken a turn, Hitomi had just blocked one of Sir Plucki's attacks when the spinning devices activated, they'd both been surprised. Not having enough time to react a device spun round and knocked them both off as they'd both been near the end of the beam and not expecting the devices to be activated. The two had landed on the ground not to far from the beam and had gained the attention of everyone in the training grounds as it wasn't everyday that the two best fighters in the castle got knocked off the beam and landed in such an odd position. Sir Plucki lay on his back with Hitomi lying across his stomach. Looking up she noticed the few knights that had been in the grounds were looking at them in amazement and confusion. Great thought Hitomi this was bound to start rumors, but who had started the spinning devices. Looking over at Kotori and the troublesome brothers or partners in crime as Hitomi liked to call them she'd figured they must have something to do with it. Kotori's face looked surprised, but Hitomi wasn't fooled Kotori was faking it she could see Kotori's eyes sparkle with barely contained mirth. Movement underneath her made her realise she hadn't moved yet so jumping to her feet she then helped him up. Way to go Hitomi she thought just what you want and it'll make the rumors even better, Kotori was so dead for this. Excusing herself quickly she turned round to see Kotori and the brothers gone, so she was right which of course now meant Kotori was in hiding. Damn she thought knowing it was pointless to go after Kotori now. Picking up her fallen sword she faced her friends and the few remaining knights. Looking not at all happy she challenged one of the others feeling the need for a good fight. 

Kotori had hightailed it out of the training grounds as soon as everything had been set in motion. Now running down the passageways seldom used by other residents her and her friends made there way to their secret scheming room where Hitomi would never find them. Finally reaching it they ran in and bolted the door then collapsed on the chairs around a small circular table. Kotori was the first to recover her breath and looked at her two friends and finally threw back her head and laughed. There faces and in front of everyone in the grounds too good to miss. She noticed the two knights were laughing also and smiled at them they helped her secretly before but there roles were so minor that no one ever noticed they were involved. Smirking she realised how usual and fun it was too have these two around and thought secretly of many more things her or Hitomi could do with these two. There laughing subsided until all was quiet although all still had smiles plastered on their faces. Looking at each other they silently agreed not to venture out the door for a good few hours until Hitomi had either the chance to cool off or take her anger and frustration out on someone else. 

Hitomi climbed off the beam after one hell of a good training session she was so riled after Kotori's sudden disappearance that she'd wanted to take it out on someone immediately. While training she concluded Kotori must have seen them or she'd found out somehow about her and Sir Plucki but it was no reason to pull a stunt like that. Did Kotori not think how much trouble she could get into if anyone found out?. 

Stomping her foot she headed out of the training grounds in search of her soon to be dead friend if she got hold of her. Hitomi searched for hours in vain Kotori had disappeared and with good reason, she'd searched now from top to bottom of the castle and found nothing!. Growing frustrated she headed towards an older part of the castle this was the one place she hadn't tried yet but doubted she'd find anything, it was actually quite near the training grounds but no one ever seemed to come in here. The passageways were dark and dusty with cobwebs hanging from the ceiling, all was quiet in the tower except for the beat of her own heart and the slightest sound her feet made on the stone floor. Feeling along the walls she made her way round, after going quite far in she decided it was pointless to carry on an leaned against the wall and sighed. If Kotori was in here she would have heard her big mouth by now, but again nothing. She became aware she was slowly sinking into the wall and jumped forward looking behind her completely shocked and surprised as she saw part of the wall in the shape of a door sinking slowly inward. She stood watching for a moment until it stopped and slid aside, cool a secret door which meant a secret room. Cautiously going forward she poked her head in then stood completely amazed. The room was full of weapons she'd never seen the gummies use and several suits of armour stood grouped together in a corner. Walking in she passed by the weapons as they were few and not in the best of condition but instead headed over to the armour. She checked it over and concluded that it must have been worn by a gummi at some point as it was too small for a human, but then this gummi must of been pretty big because with a squeeze she could probably fit into it. Continuing the inspection she heard light footsteps come down the corridor, who could that be she thought. The door had slid shut while she had been inspecting the suit of armour so it prevented her from seeing who was coming. Listening intently for a moment she heard the footsteps come closer. They were feather light steps which meant it could only be Kotori, but what would she be doing here unless she knew of this room. The footsteps stopped somewhere near where the door was and Hitomi smirked she had the perfect way of getting Kotori back. The door scraped along the floor again and Kotori walked in grinning from ear to ear rather stupidly. Looking around her grin widened if that was possible as she looked at the weapons before her. Hitomi didn't know of this room and she intended for it to stay that way. Walking in she picked up a staff the wedge the door open a little then went over to the swords that stood right next to some old suits of armour. Smirking she picked one up and started dancing round the room with it. Landing amidst the old suits she pretended to fight them. In her opinion this was fun, but it was fun to soon to be destroyed as Hitomi watched Kotori closely through the eye holes of one of the helmets belonging to one of the slightly larger suits. Kotori danced around some more until eventually she stopped in front of the suit occupied by Hitomi unknown to her. She thrust her sword forward laughing when it stopped less than half an inch from the breast plate that is until the hand very slowly and creakily grabbed hold of the sword. Kotori tugged at the sword to free it but it wouldn't budge and her once childish laughter was now replaced by worry and what was that..FEAR! 

Hitomi grinned inside the suit thankful that Kotori could not see her in it and desperately tried not to laugh at her friends face. Oh, so slowly she turned her head in the helmet to look at Kotori giving it the dramatic haunted suit look. Her eyes narrowed so Kotori would not see the whites of her eyes she heard Kotori screech and let go of the sword. Hitomi still had the sword in her hands and slowly turned it slowly until the hilt was in her hands then raised them above her head. Kotori meanwhile let out another yelp and flew from the room with now the suit of armour in toe. She ran defenseless through the corridors trying to make it out of the tower but where ever she walked she saw the suit making its way towards her. Panicking she bolted round as many corners possible to lose it but upon turning round she screamed again terrified when seeing the suit nearly stood next to her with the sword raised. The knights were in the training grounds and had been training for a while wondering also where Hitomi and Kotori were since they hadn't shown up for afternoon practice as they usually did when a terrified scream echoed from the abandoned tower next to the grounds. They picked up their staffs ready to investigate when Kotori practically flew off the balcony into the grounds landing on the floor in front of them. They stood stunned to see Kotori and especially when she looked up at them completely terrified, she looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Kotori are you alright?" 

"There..there...suit.." was all she was able to come out with before she dashed behind them when the suit of armour appeared at the balcony, but unlike Kotori did not sail off it.

Kotori stood visibly shaking behind her friends although they didn't notice because their gaze was fixed on the suit at the balcony. They wondered briefly why one of their old suits of armour was now walking around a tower and had obviously scared Kotori witless. A moment later the front of the helmet raised to reveal a flash of gold as Hitomi's hair spilled around her shoulders and her large blue eyes that danced with barely contained mirth. 

"WHA.." said Kotori from behind the knights. 

That did it Hitomi went into a fit of giggles with tears soon rolling down her cheeks while Kotori's fist clenched and her anger built, now she'd been humiliated and embarrassed herself in front of all her friends, including Sir Timmi and Sir Ginni who stood not to far away who looked like they were going to collapse if they didn't start breathing from laughing so hard. Looking at the knights she saw they also were giving the occasional chuckle trying not to laugh for her sake but it didn't help she knew they found that funny also. 

"Hitomi" she said lowly in a dangerous voice. 

Hitomi stopped laughing but the glare Kotori was now sending her and the low dangerous voice were not enough to wipe the grin from her face. 

"Run" was all Kotori said before starting after her. 

Hitomi didn't budge watching contently and started laughing again when Kotori only took about five steps before being stopped. Looking round Kotori glared thinking it was one of her friends only to find herself face to face with Sir Ramsi. 

"Whatta you want?!" she asked not at all amused to see her tirade stopped.

"This is not a playground" he stated. 

"Well, so sorry Hitler" she said yanking her arm free and spinning away from him.

"Hitler?"the confused reply of many voices said. 

Rolling her eyes exasperated she turned back round again to stare at their blank faces. Great, pickle she'd gotten herself into this time, how was she to explain she just greatly insulted him and not get into trouble. 

"I is Hitler" sounded a stupid voice from above. 

Kotori slowly looked up to the balcony above to see Hitomi saluting with one arm while the other was in front of her face pretending to be a moustache while she paraded up and down the balcony. Phew! 

The knights just laughed at Hitomi's stupid display but soon Kotori was no longer finding it so funny and jumped up the wall making for the balcony. 

"Yikes!" Hitomi cried before dashing off. 

Kotori clambered up the wall swinging from vines until they snapped and she fell to the floor below landing on her bum. 

"Ouch!" she said still sat on the floor rubbing her sore behind. 

Glancing round the grounds she saw everyone chuckling or out right laughing, great now she was the laughing stock of the city. Ugh, Hitomi will pay for this she thought heading out of the grounds intent on avoiding Hitomi and the knights for the rest of the day.  
  
TBC...  
  
Plz review and tell me what you think?  
  
NOTE: The brothers in this are not the twins in the series they are my own original characters and aren't actually twins although they are very close in age. 

Sorry if this isn't in perfect format but i had a problem just i was putting it up.


	7. My dearest Friends

My _dearest_ friends

PART VII

Dawn broke, and the birds chirped, and the light spread it warmth across the horizon, and lightened the atmosphere, another day had begun. The light surrounded the ancient castle of Gummadoon, and then filed into several windows, and one in particular, as groans followed by cursing erupted from within the room.

Removing the pillow from her face, Hitomi sat up and yawned, grumbling at the morning sunshine and she crawled out of bed and showered. Refreshed, she changed into her daily clothes consisting of a pair of long green leggings, and a plain white sleeveless tank top. Stomping around the room, she then grab her sword flung it on her back and was then out the door; she by all means was not a morning person.

Reaching the training grounds, she saw the knights were already there, training on the beams and teaching their students, and she scanned the training grounds and realise that Kotori wasn't here.

"Looking for me" said someone behind Hitomi.

Hitomi spun round to see Kotori, and a smile played on her lips and she said

"You up for some sparring"

Kotori nodded and the two went over to another beam that wasn't being occupied. Climbing up they activated the spinning things then dropped into fighting stances, unsheathing their swords. Their swords crossing and almost touching the two began training.

They trained all morning until the gong sounded indicating that dinner was being served, but the two didn't want to leave, neither of them were very hungry and were much content on training, until they were forced to by the knights. Both of them walked their way over to the hall accompanied by the knights, and they took their seat, and began to eat.

After the meal was over Hitomi and Kotori quickly left the hall, much to the knight's surprise wondering why the two girls were avoiding them, and they left to do their duties.

Wandering aimlessly around the castle with Hitomi, Kotori then stopped in the middle of the corridor, her arms folded across her chest and she said.

"I'm bored"

"Good for you" said Hitomi not really caring and stared out across the city.

"Hmph!" replied Kotori then staring out to what Hitomi was looking at.

Watching the residents for a moment she then looked up and smiled catching sight of quick car filled with knights and she grabbed Hitomi by the arm and literally dragged down the corridor saying

"I've got an idea" she said with excitement of a five year old.

"What?" asked Hitomi then her eyes about popped out their sockets when they arrived at the cars "No, no, and no do you realise how much trouble we'll be in"

"So" replied Kotori "That's only makes it all the more fun…if they catch us"

"No, sorry Kotori, but I…" said Hitomi about to start her lecture when Kotori interrupted.

"Ah come on, I dare ya" she said challenging Hitomi.

"You challenging me?" asked Hitomi with a grin and an evil glint appearing in her eyes, not matter what the circumstances were, she could not! resist a challenge.

"Yes!" screamed Kotori and they both jumped into two separate quick cars, side by side with one another.

"Ready, Go!" shouted Kotori and they began speeding away.

The residents below scuttled about, chatting and generally walked about and seemed to be merry when Zoom. All chattering quietened down and they all looked round confused to what just happened, but one thing that gave it away was the two girls screams and they knew instantly that it involved Hitomi and Kotori.

Speeding around the towers, and scaring the citizens of Gummadoon, Kotori laughter ringed and lingered in the sky and she began to sing a verse from a song she had heard.

Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out 

_I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby_

_(Hitomi and Kotori)_

_Sometimes I drive so fast just to feel the danger_

_I want to scream it makes me feel alive._

Walking along the long aisle in the Tower, all the Councillors began to look around in wonder hearing someone singing followed by something of a strong gush of wind, and they smiled hearing the last two versus of the song, realizing it was Hitomi and Kotori.  Only themselves and the knights truly knew how Hitomi and Kotori loved to feel the danger and be faced with a challenge and they walked out the Tower, their smiles suddenly leaves their faces and swiftly replaced by fear and panic.

Rounding the Councillors Tower the two girls laughed and screamed and they took pleasure feeling the ice – cold breeze against their face and the wind blowing in their hair. Ignoring the calls down below of the Councillors, the two continued on with their race, this was fun and they headed towards the training grounds.

Lecturing, the three knights were teaching their students on becoming a knight and how to use their staff, when two screams filled the air loud and clear, distracted everyone's attention as they turned to see where it was coming from, and their eyes widened when they saw what it was.

 Two speeding quick cars came speeding their way and they saw Hitomi and Kotori in the drivers seat steering the car, obviously with great accuracy and control and they seemed to find this funny, hearing the girls whole heartedly laugh out loud. Lecture over for now they could see the Councillors coming through the gates to the training grounds, and they immediately went after the two, and they jumped into a quick car of their own and chased after the two girls.

Hitomi turned back, her hair falling into her face and she brushed aside a few strands of her hair to see another car behind chasing after them, now they were going to be deep trouble. Suddenly smiling evilly she brought her car over close to Kotori then yelled

"Kotori, we've got company"

"Great" she replied laughing, "Now were defiantly in trouble"

"Let's land, then go swimming, give the others a chance to cool down," said Hitomi, but sure that the knights couldn't hear her.

"Gotcha" replied Kotori and dived for the tunnel, which would slow them down to a stop.

Reaching closer, Kotori then brought out a notebook and pen and writing a short note to the knights, she placed it on the seat.

Hitomi reached there before Kotori and had just got out when Kotori landed and the car tilted nearly missing and toppling over. Not wearing a seat belt, Kotori screamed then went flying forth out her seat and through the air as the quick car righted itself and fell back into the tunnel and stopped behind the quickcar Hitomi drived in. Sailing through the air, she could hear the residents below gasp and she fell towards the ground at neck breaking speed out of control and unable to stop herself or have a safe landing. Her eyes wide she stared at the wall she knew she was going to hit, and closed her eyes and braced the pain she was about to feel, when she suddenly felt someone grab her by the hand and yank her towards them and land on the castle wall. Opening her eyes, she looked into the eyes of Hitomi and cracking a smile at her, the two left as they jumped off the castle wall and landed outside the stables. Seeing two unicorns ready with full ammo, Kotori looked and Hitomi and smiled devilishly and received the same smile from Hitomi as they both thought exactly what each other was thinking. Racing towards the unicorns they jumped and twirled about in the air, then landed in the saddle and they grabbed the reins and took off, laughing, ignoring the screams and calls of the knights and the councillors and they rode out the castle gate.

The knights however were furious with the two girls and their absurd behavior, and pulled the quick car in behind the quick car Kotori had previously used and they climbed out and went to inspect the quick cars to make sure that no damage was done. Searching the car, they found no scratches or damage to the car, but they did find a note which Kotori had briefly written and pinned to the seat, and read as followed.

My dearest Friends 

_Letting you know that me and Hitomi have gone riding. We'll be back in a couple of hours, please don't worry._

_Kotori_

Angry, they scrunched up the piece of paper, and went in search for the Councillors. Hitomi and Kotori would be in serious trouble when they got back no matter how long they tried to put it off. They knew why the girls had so suddenly gone riding, not only to get off of trouble for the time being, but also to allow them to cool down.

End of Part VII

PART VIII COMING SOON!


	8. Secrets Of The Water

PART VIII

Secrets in the Water

Jestful laughter enlightened the sky, and echoed in the forest, and the pounding of horse hooves thumping the ground and rustling the leaves.

Hitomi and Kotori rode wildly, nudging their unicorns harder and faster incase they were being followed. Hitomi rode behind Kotori, a little gap spaced in between them as Kotori rode like a mad man and acted like she was a cowboy. Thinking they've gone far enough Hitomi rode upside Kotori and grabbed the reins and pulled the unicorns to a stop.

They locked eyes with one another and before either one knew it, they were rolling around in the grass, laughing out loud releasing the bubbling sensation they were unable to contain any longer.

"Did you see there faces" said Kotori jest fully.

"Yeah, they were furious" said Hitomi chuckling.

Kotori sat up then intimidated the looks on the faces, and pretending to furious with her, which only made them, laugh all the more harder.

"We are so dead, when we get back" replied Kotori.

"No kidding" said Hitomi calming down, and standing up from the ground.

The two laid there are the forest ground, staring up at the blue sky with smile on their faces as they thought about the previous event that had just taken place.

"We'll be lucky if were not banned from doing anything, when we get back" said Hitomi.

"Yeah" said Kotori.

A silence passed and the two continued to lie there when Hitomi spoke

"We just acted worse than cubs"

"Is that a confession?" asked Kotori with mocking shock.

Hitomi turned and frowned at Kotori, who just smiled in return.

"We should head back soon" said Hitomi.

"What the rush they'll be okay" replied Kotori with amusement.

"Yeah, but they don't know where we are, and they'll start to worry" said Hitomi standing up again and walking over to her unicorn.

"No they won't" said Kotori smiling like an idiot.

"Why?" asked Hitomi suddenly suspicious at Kotori grinning like an idiot.

"Let's just say, I left them a note" replied Kotori, and untied her unicorn.

"And what did you say" said Hitomi suspicious.

"Not to worry," said Kotori innocently.

Hitomi chuckled and looked at Kotori typically as she shook her head sideways.

"Hey, you wanna go for a swim" said Kotori changing the subject and pointing to a large lake.

"Sure, why not it gives the others a chance to cool off," said Hitomi walking over towards the lake with Kotori.

"You hope" replied Kotori with amusement which earned a smile from Hitomi.

Tying their unicorns up nearby, they stripped down most of their clothing until they wore only a tunic and a pair of shorts.

Eager to get in the lake, Kotori ran towards it then jumped when she reached the edge and curling into a ball, she cannon balled into the lake and disappeared underneath the surface of the water. Not a moment later did she hit the surface again, gasping and spluttering.

"Cold" said Kotori, her teeth clattering, and she inwardly shivered.

"Strange" said Hitomi from the bank of the lake.

"What is?" asked Kotori.

"You would think on a nice sunny day as this that the lake would be luke warm, oh well" replied Hitomi and too dived into lake.

In no time at all, the two girls began splashing each other, creating a water fight, and they grabbed one another trying to dunk them underwater, but without much success. Pausing momentarily they noticed slight foam in the water but shrugging their shoulders they paid no attention and carried on playing.

Clowning around, enjoying themselves they were unaware of how time had passed, and the sun began to sink, the two girls climbed out grumbling.

Shivering Kotori wanted nothing more but to be back in the lake which had started to warm up, whilst the wind had turned bitter cold. Drying themselves off, and redressing they untied the unicorns and mounting them, Hitomi turned to Kotori.

"You ready"

"For my death wish, yes" replied Kotori smiling.

"Your hopeless" chuckled Hitomi.

"Hey!" shouted Kotori and chased after Hitomi who was laughing and already had a head start.

"Cheater!" screamed Kotori and she raced against Hitomi back to Gummadoon.

Riding away, the two were completely obvious to the colour change of the water and the foam that had now formed along the edges, and the colour of there skin slowly changing.

Racing against each other, the two thought that in the time that they had been away it was plenty of time for the knights and the Councillors to cool down, but what they didn't realise was that when they got back they would be waiting for them, with quite the lecture in mind.

Dusk approaching, the clouds turning a light purple, and the sky going into a mixture of orange, red and yellow, the two reached the edge of the forest in half the time it took them to reach the lake.

Watching from their hiding places in bushes they winced when they saw two knights on guard by the gate, with another knight whom they recognized as Sir Ramsei, and they both knew why he must be standing there. Looking at each other for a moment, Hitomi said

"Better now, than later"

"Great, out of all the knights they could've picked, they picked Hitler" said Kotori grouchily.

"And for your information Kotori, his name is Sir Ramsei" said Hitomi.

"Whatever, let's get it over with" replied Kotori not at all happy and the two rode out into the open, immediately gaining the attention of the knights.

Drawing closer to the gates, they could see the anger in knights eyes, but still they remained calm until they confronted the three knights and dismounted their unicorn.

"Milady" he said sternly "My captain wishes to speak with the two of you"

They nodded and followed after him, knowing that now wasn't the time for asking questions, as they were in enough trouble already.

Kotori had been very tempted to call him Hitler again when Hitomi jabbed her in the ribs, earning a yelp from her, as she smiled triumphantly yet somewhat innocent when Sir Ramsei turned to look at the two.

"Please shows us the way" said Hitomi innocently and struggling to hold in the bubbling sensation which threatened to erupt.

The knight eyed the two girls suspiciously, particularly Hitomi who was beaming innocently at him, then he turned and carried on walking, Hitomi silently chuckling behind with Kotori shooting her a glare.

"You'll regret that" whispered Kotori.

Hitomi smiled and resumed on walking and saw they were being lead to the Councillors Tower and she turned to Kotori and gave her a nervous smile, clearly showing that she was worried.

Walking into the Councillors Tower Hitomi turned her head slightly in the other direction, avoiding the glares and disapproving glances she received from the knights and the Councillors. Standing in front of the Council Hitomi looked up to meet the Councillors gaze still avoiding one in particular knights gaze, and she smiled nervously at the Councillors.

Each of the Councillors looked disapprovingly at Hitomi and Kotori before they began to lecture them, the girls pretending to listen, until at one point they mentioned.

"Suppose you'd crashed, at the speed you two were going at" they said.

"What, you call that fast, that was hardly anything!" replied Kotori and immediately quietened when she met their gaze.

After an hour of lecture, the girls left the Councillors Tower the knights walking behind them. Hitomi had her head bowed low and resting on her chest, thinking about what the Councillors had said, whilst Kotori seemed to have ignored their warning and was continuing her continuous clowning around, and she pulled out a pair of sunglasses despite that it was evening, and began marching down the pathway like an idiot.

A slight smile tugged at her lips, and she left the group and headed towards the room, just wanting to think about what the Councillors had said and to sleep, when she felt someone hand on her shoulder, preventing her from going any further. She didn't need to turn round to know who'd stopped her and softly she whispered, "Walk with me".

She felt him remove his hand from her shoulder and she turned and linked arms with him, and they walked along the corridor towards her room.

Opening the door to her room Hitomi turned and embracing him, she whispered Goodnight then watched as he left then disappeared in her room. Throwing herself on her bed, without changing, Hitomi stared up at the ceiling of her room, and wondered what to think, then her mind drifted and remembered a part of the conversation they had with the Councillors.

_Flashback_

_Head bowed she listened to the wise words of the Council, and knew better herself not to judge them._

_"What you have done was dangerous, and put Gummadoon in danger, through your own stupidity" the council said._

_"Know your limits, girls" said Councillor Berryboum._

_End of flashback_

Hitomi knew they were right they had been careless, and through the actions they had put Gummadoon in danger. She blamed herself wishing that she had stopped Kotori when she did and forget about the challenge and instead go along with her instincts.

Rolling over on her side, her eyelids began to droop and she was soon lost to power of sleep.

End of Part VIII

Part IX coming soon


	9. Illness Of Change

Part IX

The Illness of Change

Mid morning found Hitomi in the training grounds she'd had breakfast, Kotori had been drinking last night in secret and claimed this morning she wasn't feeling to well and was staying in bed, but she'd come out later to train. She'd not been at breakfast and Hitomi had quickly become bored and headed off to the training grounds. Upon entering she'd pulled out a dagger and taken a seat on the bench while toying with her dagger. Twirling the dagger between her fingers, Hitomi watched the knight's train. She didn't fancy training just yet, and was more content on playing with her dagger. She turned to watch a squire train against Sir Gumlittle, and noticed that he didn't seem quite as good in training today, maybe he was tired and preferred not to show it.

Morning and dinner came and went and they were back in the training grounds, Kotori had also now decided to race them with her presence.

Hitomi then unsheathed her sword and Sir Plucki motioned towards the beams where they were to train. Climbing on Hitomi dropped into fighting stance, her sword held in front of her she kept her eyes trained on the opponent before her.

Sir Plucki stood only a meter away from Hitomi, his staff in hand and held it defensively, awaiting an attack from Hitomi.

The spinning things were activated, and Hitomi took a step forward sword in hand, a mischievous glint in her eyes, briefly noticing everything seemed a lot bigger as she raised her sword then pretending to attack to the left she went to the right, and he blocked it.

The two trained for a while on the beams neither of the two really gaining the upper hand, though Hitomi was lacking and getting slower, and starting to give way much to her dismay.

Metal upon metal clashing, Hitomi pushed with all her might and was able to throw him off, so he stumbled back a bit, and she twirled round putting some distance between them. Hitomi swung her sword blocking one of Sir Plucki's attacks when she noticed something on her arm.  Pausing for a moment she drew back the fabric of her sleeve and ran her hand over her now slightly furry white arm. Deciding it not to important and that she really had to do something about that later she continued training. For an hour training continued until the knights called a break. Hitomi while not outwardly showing was starting to feel quite ill. Her body felt heavy and her vision was becoming hazy and pain shot through her, but it wasn't unbearable, yet. Glancing over from her place on a bench she saw her friends talking and laughing then glanced round looking for Kotori. Seeing her nowhere near her she glanced further round and spotted her heading for the doors.

"Hey, Kotori where you going" She shouted.

"I don't feel so good. I think I'll give a rest for today" came the reply over Kotori's shoulder.

Leaning forward and squinting a bit Hitomi saw Kotori looked pale and in all honestly she looked like she was gonna be sick. Hmm, she thought perhaps Kotori's feeling the same thing.

The knights resumed their training without Hitomi for a while as she claimed to be a bit tired. They trained for about two hours before Hitomi stiffly got off the bench and walked over to them.  She smiled weakly at them and picked up a training staff then climbed on the bench and fell into her fighting stance. She was against Sir Plucki and the training between them was usually something to behold. 

A clock chimed somewhere notifying them it was four in the afternoon and that they only had about an hours training left. It also meant that squires would come for the last remaining hour to train because at this time they'd finished their other duties and schooling. Sir Gumlittle and Sir Blastus bid farewell and went to the other side of the training grounds to attend to their squires.

While Sir Plucki who at this present time had a squire but they came in the evening so he carried on training with Hitomi.  Once the two were alone he was able to fully concentrate on her movements and noticed almost immediately how slow she was and that she seemed to be panting for breath but their training had barely begun.  He made a simple attack on her, which she barely blocked but it seemed to be her undoing. Her sword fell from her hand and clattered on the ground followed shortly by Hitomi who seemingly had just collapsed.

The knights were around her in a second with some of the squires watching in awe at Hitomi's collapse. Hitomi was somewhat of a role model as well as the high knights that the squires looked up to and for Hitomi to have fallen it greatly worried them. Sir Blastus was the first to act clearing the grounds and sending one of the squires to have a medic waiting.  Hitomi meanwhile lay on the floor curled up in a fetal position withering in pain, she felt as though her body weighed a ton and that fire was spreading through her blood. Her eyes were screwed shut and she wouldn't allow anyone to move her hands from their fixed place round her stomach.  Sweat was pouring off her that she could feel and she felt incredibly cold despite that her friends said she felt hot.  She shivered as she felt one of them pick her up and hurriedly carry her out of the grounds. Eyes opening a sliver she saw she lay in the arms of Sir Plucki quickly pursued by his friends. This pain was intolerable; she didn't think she could take much more when her head began to pound.  The rush of cool air hitting her face and the constant turning round sharp corners to get to the tower she resided in made her dizzy and so quite willingly she slipt into blissful unconsciousness.

TBC...

Sorry this is a short chapter, but I promise to write a much longer chapter for the next.

Please R&R!


	10. One Of Us!

Chapter 10

One of Us

Arriving at Hitomi's bedroom they saw a medic waiting as well as the squire that had been sent. The squire was dismissed and Hitomi was laid on her bed. The medic quickly examined her then set to work with the supplies that were on hand. She reported to them that Kotori had passed out only about ten minutes before and lay in the room next door.  They both seemed to be suffering from the same illness the medics had worked out, but they didn't know what it was. Everything that usually would cure something that the girls had didn't work which left them rather perplexed. One of the older medics had thought sometime later to check for magic induced sickness and when tested the girls came up slightly positive which confused them.  The councillors eventually came down and repeated the test but with a much stronger spell. They said that the spell had detected magic induced sickness but not intentional. Meaning the girls had somehow been exposed to either spell magic or potion magic and had made them ill, but they too could not say what the illness was or what its effects would be.  Night slowly descended for everyone and the girls remained unconscious.  The knights had been ordered to leave the tower on the grounds that if anything happened to Hitomi or Kotori they would know about it. Over night one medic looked after the two girls, which were now placed in the same room.  The medic stayed watch over them all night and as dawn came so did the knights. They were sent away again shortly after with the news that the girls were now just sleeping but that their condition otherwise was the same as before. The nights left to go and fulfill their duties worried for Hitomi and Kotori hoping they recovered soon, they'd gotten rather used to having them around after all this time.

Breakfast arrived and the medics were soon to change over so someone else could watch over Hitomi and Kotori. Upon arrival yesterday one of the first things noticed about the girls was the hair that had grown on their arms but nothing was said, as they didn't really think it had anything to do with the illness. The gong sounded and the medic left, it would be about a minute maybe less before another one replaced the other

During this time both girls seemingly at the same time rolled over until their faces fell into the pillow. Usually this act would of suffocated them had it not been for the final stages of their transformation taking place. The medic entered and seeing the position of the two girls ran other to help them. She went to Kotori first noticing that she seemed if it were possible slightly smaller.  Rolling her over she gasped when she saw Kotori's face, instead of then tan skin Kotori had always had there was now silky brown fur and her face had changed shape so instead of the normal human nose and mouth she now had a muzzle. Stepping back slightly she went to Hitomi and rolled her other discovering the same except that her fur was white. The medic could hardly fathom it, Hitomi and Kotori had become gummi bears. Eyes wide with surprise she fled the room in search of the knights and councillors. It seemed that as soon as she left Hitomi and Kotori decided to wake.   

Each sat up groggily wiping the sleep from their eyes then turned to face one another. Hitomi's eyes widened and a small noise involuntarily squeaked out of her mouth while Kotori's mouth hit the floor and her eyes grew as large as dinner plates.

"Are we...gummibears?" asked Kotori.

"Well it looks like it" replied Hitomi rubbing her furry hand over her muzzle.

She did this a couple of times before she noticed Kotori practically in her face she asked, "What?!"

"Hmm" was all Kotori said before grabbing Hitomi's muzzle.

"Ooowww!" responded Hitomi.

Kotori grinned then innocently said, "Just checking"

"Uh, huh?!" said Hitomi leaning forward and grabbing Kotori's ear.

"Ouch!" yelped Kotori.

"JUST CHECKING!" said Hitomi in a slightly irritated voice.

Kotori rubbed her now sore ear then stared up at Hitomi grinning.

"What?" Hitomi asked.

"Can you believe it? I mean we're gummibears" replied Kotori jumping to her feet excitedly.

"I can see that Kotori. The question though is how we became them?"

"Are who cares?" she replied jumping round the room like a little kid.

"Well, we for one would like to know" came a familiar voice from the door.

Hitomi's head snapped to the doorway and Kotori stopped mid jump landing in a pile on the floor. There stood in the doorway were their three friends who looked rather surprised at them although they were trying there best to hide it, as well as the entire council and a couple of medics.

"He…hi" came the stupid reply from Kotori's small frame on the floor.

She instantly regretted saying anything as everybody turned to look at her. She shrunk back into the pile of bed clothes she'd fallen into wishing people would look away she was actually saved by none other than Hitomi who usually reveled in the feeling of watching her squirm she was now saving her butt.

"Kotori, do you notice anything else apart from the obvious?"

"Huh?!......No!" came Kotori's dense reply.

Hitomi couldn't resist the urge and smacked her head in frustration and groaned. Looking again at Kotori she saw the dense and confused look.

"Okay simpleton take a look at yourself and then at me"

Kotori did so then just shrugged her shoulders.

Sighing Hitomi began, "I look younger than I'm supposed to I only look about 18. You on the other hand do actually look 21."

"Oooohhhh"

"Yes, oooohhhh" Hitomi echoed Kotori's stupid response. 

Silence fell for a moment in which Hitomi snuck a glance at one in particular knight. Outwardly he looked a little confused at the situation and obviously concerned, but she could tell shining in the depths of his onyx eyes he was happy. Knowing he was happy in turn made her feel the same and she felt the slightest tug of a smile. He looked right at her then and openly smiled giving her comfort and support then…

"Hey, no fair"

"Wha…what's not fair?" asked Hitomi a little annoyed the silence had been broken so soon.

"Why do I have to look so much older?"

"Well, bright spark it's because you are older than me," answered Hitomi matter of factly.

"Yeah, but not much" Kotori grumbled.

Hitomi just shook her head and saw the knights talk to the councillors then start to leave. She looked a little disappointed hoping they would have stayed longer. Three of the councillors also left she noticed as well one of the medics she realised when the door closed and her and Kotori were left alone with councilor's Berrybaum and Wooddale, the other medic stood outside the door. Looking at Kotori and her looking at Hitomi they slowly looked to the councillors knowing they had to explain everything!

Sir Plucki and his friends left the Hitomi and Kotori's room and returned to their duties. He walked alone now heading to the other side of the castle needing to talk to one of the knights that was on patrol there. Walking a bit slower than normal he thought back to the two girls. It was obvious to anyone that whatever had happened to Hitomi and Kotori was unplanned and certainly was not the result of the girls clowning considering how surprised they were at their transformation. He smiled slightly when he thought how Hitomi had recognized the sudden difference it appearance to their age. It was true she did look like an eighteen-year-old gummi but everyone knew her true age, although that didn't mean he hadn't been held breathless at her beauty.  Looking up he saw he was nearly at his destination so putting the distraction of Hitomi out of mind he walked on to fulfill his duty.

Back at the tower Hitomi and Kotori gave their account of everything that had happened and the councillors had left soon after leaving the girls alone but with instructions to stay in bed for the rest of the day. Kotori had complained bitterly but had complied in the end while the councillors promised to research on what had happened to the girls hopefully to find an explanation for their change and a way to change them back.

Kotori collapsed on the bed waiting for the day of boredom to begin and in fact all the time until the found a cure because she knew the knights would be constantly round and end any pranks she had in mind to lighten things up.

Two weeks passed and as Kotori had predicted they'd hardly been out of the knight's sight and the councillors were no closer to finding anything out. The knights seemed different round her and Hitomi now a little distant well, except Sir Plucki but he was only really close to Hitomi, he always had been.  She found it unnerving also and rather irritating that now most male bears turned their heads to look at her when she walked past. She had admit after a long argument with Hitomi that she was quite a looker in her new form, but it didn't make her feel any better.

Hitomi had left a while ago with Sir Plucki to go to the Councillors Tower saying she thought she remembered something leaving her all on her own under the supervision of Blastus and Gumlittle. She smiled wickedly she didn't have a prank in mind but there was no reason to stay round here and be bored. So with that in mind once the opportunity arose she'd slipped away hopefully unnoticed for a while but knowing her luck they'd know soon enough.

Hitomi entered the tower and was granted an audience immediately with councillors Berrybaum and Wooddale and there began to tell them of what she thought she had seen.

"When we got out I noticed the water had changed colour, it had many colours like that of a rainbow. The colours made when oil and water mix and light shines on it; that colour. Then round the edges there was foam, well I think it might have been but at the time I mistook it for frog spawn or something like that" Hitomi explained.

The councillors all the way through had remained silent listening to Hitomi's new account of the event and by the end look pale and maybe a little scared Hitomi thought. After this she'd been quickly dismissed and they said they now thought they knew what had happened to her and Kotori but couldn't be certain and would have to check.

Kotori now sat sulking, she'd managed to give the knights the slip but minutes later they noticed she'd gone and somebody somewhere had snitched on her because they found her almost straight away and now they were watching her constantly and didn't look too pleased. She sighed to herself feeling like she did so many years ago when she first arrived and she wasn't trusted and was always in Hitomi's or one of the knight's supervision. Sloughed against the wall letting her feelings outwardly show for her face was screwed up and she was tapping the floor with her foot she finally saw Hitomi and Sir Plucki return. Jumping up she darted towards her friends the two knight's close behind her until they saw where she was going. She stopped in front of Hitomi grinning like an idiot until she saw Hitomi's face.

"Geez, what's your problem you look like someone just died" Kotori said.

Hitomi looked at her shrugged then went back to her thoughts.

"Ah man, you're boring" said Kotori rather loudly to try and get Hitomi's attention.

It worked Hitomi seemed to take the hint that Kotori was looking for a little fun and mischief. Grinning she looked Kotori right in the eye who seconds later had a maniacal grin on her face and without words they understood each other. Hitomi moved first jumping up onto one of the smaller buildings behind Kotori and taking off while Kotori did the same in the other direction. The knights who hadn't seen the two girls staring at one another leapt to their feet in chase of the girls. Fortunately, for them since the change both girls seemed slower and weaker so they soon caught them up, but that didn't stop them from staying just out of reach by pulling a stunt every now and then. At the other side of the castle the girls met Kotori being pursued by Sir Gumlittle and Sir Blastus while Hitomi was being pursued by Sir Plucki. Kotori beamed then decided to make things a little more interesting and tossed Hitomi a couple of bottles of gummiberry juice she sneaked from the kitchen in the short time she'd escaped before. Hitomi caught the small glass bottles and downed the content of one and instantly felt the effects. She grinned when she saw the knight's have to use theirs to be able to keep up with them now. They took off again and met up a few times each time laughing at not getting caught. The juice they found lasted a little longer than what they were expecting and Kotori was a little surprised it worked at all, but then they were gummibears now. It gave them back they're former speed so they were able to stay out of reach from the knights who also surprisingly seemed to be enjoying Hitomi and Kotori's new game. After about ten minutes the juice began to wear off gradually, Kotori was caught first cornered by the two knights while Hitomi was caught in mid air and brought to the ground in one of the castle gardens. It was a small place tendered to by a small number of gummi but presently it was empty. The two hit a soft tuft of grass then rolled all the while Hitomi's laughter filling the air. When they stopped she laid on her back giggling slightly while Sir Plucki lay next to her on his side one arm wrapped round her waist. Her laughter calmed, but a smile remained plastered on her face as she snuggled up to him and rested her head against his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and felt his chin rest atop her head and smiled. They lay there in the secluded little garden completely alone reveling in the few moments they were spending alone together. Thinking back Hitomi realized she and most likely Kotori although not like she'd care had not known about this garden, so how much of the castle was still undiscovered? Putting it out of mind for the moment she decided to take full advantage of the moment they were stealing together. She sighed a little and for about ten glorious minutes they lay there, that is until the patter of footsteps alerted them of someone drawing near. Getting up quickly Hitomi brushed a chaste kiss over his lips then disappeared leaving him alone just as one of the gummi residents came into view. Sir Plucki smiled from where he stood Hitomi could vanish without a trace when she wanted too. He knew he needn't go searching for her as she'd come and find him once he left the garden; she'd only disappeared so as not to arouse too much suspicion. Bidding good day he left the gardens and as he'd predicted was greeted by Hitomi a moment later. She smiled at him the fell into step beside him as they walked to the training grounds where they guessed Kotori would go.  Entering a few minutes later they were greeted with not quite the scene they'd expected. Looking at the dial Hitomi realised it must have been about two hours since her meeting with councilors had finished, but none the less was surprised to see them so soon. Approaching them she figured they must have been waiting because all stood together looking out for them. Finally part of the group Hitomi looked at each face in turn; the councilors she decided looked a little worried while everyone else present seemed to have no idea as to what was going on.

"Hitomi, we know why you were transformed" said Councillor Wooddale.

"Oh, great. So now you know how to change us back" Hitomi tried her best to sound happy, but couldn't help feel a little disappointed.

"Actually, no" said Councillor Berrybaum.

"No, why?" Hitomi asked somewhat cheerfully but intrigued.

"Well, no you were transformed by a potion, not magic as such" said Councillor Tosslewind.

"And that potion happened unfortunately to be 'Tyenum Likeum', which transforms a being into whatever they have been around, or associated with the most in a period of time before exposure" said Councillor Spinwillow.

"This change is irreversible and permanent" finished Councillor Flurryfeather.

"Hold it. So you're saying that me and Hitomi gotta to stay like this?" asked Kotori.

"I'm afraid so" said Councillor Berrybaum.

"Yippey!!!" shouted Kotori at the top of her lungs.

"Your not…upset?" asked Councillor Wooddale.

"Wha..Oh, no. Ya see it's like this, me and Hitomi stood out a mile in our human forms and now we blend in" explained a beaming Kotori.

"This is great" said Hitomi.

"Well, for once in its history it would appear the potion has had a good outcome" stated Councillor Spinwillow.

"Where GUMMIBEARS!" cheered Kotori jumping up in the air.

"Kotori, you're making a fool of yourself" stated Hitomi.

"Ah, lighten up Hitomi. I mean ya can't deny ya not lov'in this too" said Kotori.

"I'm a gummibear, I'm a gummibear" Kotori started dancing round the group.

"Well, I guess that intro song applies even more now. Huh, Kotori?!"

"Intro song?" asked the knights and Councillors.

"Huh? Yeah!" said Kotori stopping and beaming at Hitomi.

"And 1 and 2 and 3 hit it" said Hitomi.

Kotori: "Dashing and daring

              Courageous and caring

              Faithful and friendly

              With stories to share

              All through the forest they sing out in chorus

              Marching along as they're song fills the air."

Both drink their juice: "Gummibears bouncing here and there and everywhere

                                      High adventure that's beyond compare

                                      They are the gummibears"

Hitomi: "Magic and mystery are part of their history

               Along with the secret of gummiberry juice

               They're legend is growing, they take pride in knowing

               They fight for what's right in whatever they do"

Both: "Gummibears bouncing here and there and everywhere

            High adventure that's beyond compare    

            They are the gummibears

            They are the gummibears!"

"Very accurate" said Tosslewind.

"Complimentary" said Flurryfeather

"Very true" said Spinwillow

"When did you come up with that?" asked Sir Gumlittle.

"Erm.."started Kotori.

"We came up with that from our first time here with you guys" said Hitomi

"Well, don't forget that also applies to you too now" said Sir Plucki.

"Yeah, we know" said Hitomi smiling.

"Ah, don't worry I'll see what I can do about your adventure department" said Kotori grinning.

The End

Look out for the Sequel to this coming soon – 'I love that thing you do'

Which has plenty of the unexpected, but then what Hitomi and Kotori fic doesn't?

Please R&R!


End file.
